Sobre primeras impresiones y pasar página
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Pensamientos y promesas de un campista novato. Este fic participa en el reto continuo "El gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro el campamento mestizo.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no pertenecen sino a Rick Riordan, y la trama, mía.

**N/A**: Esto es el segundo intento. El primero se borró a la mitad, y lo tuve que empezar de nuevo. Aunque, como no me gustaba, pues prácticamente lo cambié entero. Prácticamente. Espero que os guste, y os invito a pasaros por el foro _El Campamento Mestizo_, para cuyo reto continuo **_"El Gran Campamento Mestizo"_** he tenido el placer de escribir esto. Bueno, no os aburro más. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

Sobre primeras impresiones y pasar página

Entraron en la cabaña once con la luz del crepúsculo a su espalda. Una sencilla puerta de madera daba al interior, que era tal y como cabría de esperar en una cabaña de campamento; completamente de madera, con muchas camas, persianas de esparto en las ventanas. Salvo porque estaba súper poblada hasta los topes. Miles de chicos, desde doce a veinte años, ocupaban las literas, los colchones y los sacos de dormir esparcidos por el suelo. Algunos de ellos tenían rasgos comunes: ojos pícaros, nariz afilada, sonrisa traviesa. Una sonrisa que Luke reconoció como suya.

Llegó, con Annabeth de la mano, al mínimo espacio de suelo que les había sido asignado, entre la pared del fondo y una litera (en la que dormían cinco personas). Un chaval les pasó un par de sacos de dormir, y la niña se metió en uno y se tumbó, aferrada firmemente al cuchillo de bronce celestial que le regaló. Él la arropó y le acarició el pelo, mientras los chicos les miraban de reojo y rumores acerca de su llegada se extendían por toda la cabaña. Algunos se acercaban y murmuraban un vacío "lo siento", que hacía eco en sus oídos. ¡Lo sentían! Luke sí que lo sentía.

Lo sentía por Thalia, de cuyo valiente sacrificio quedó un pino en lo alto de la colina; lo sentía por todos los momentos que no pasarían juntos y por todo lo que no le dijo por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Lo sentía por la pequeña Annie, cuya primera familia la trató como a un monstruo, y ahora que encontraba otra, se rompía nuevamente. Una parte de ella nunca más volvería. Se quedó con su amiga, frente a los monstruos, a la entrada del Campamento…

Y lo sentía también por los chicos y chicas de esa cabaña, hijos de unos dioses demasiado egoístas como para ser padres, hijos de unos padres que probablemente nunca se reconocerían como tales.

Annabeth se giró entonces y clavó sus profundos ojos grises en él. Había estado llorando.

–Prométeme… prométeme que tu nunca me dejarás –susurró con un hilo de voz.

–Annie…

–Prométemelo –dijo seriamente, incorporándose y mirándole directamente a los ojos–. Por favor.

Un par de mechones rubios le caían delante de la cara. Aún tenía el cuchillo agarrado con fuerza.

Luke la observó detenidamente. En todo el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, había cambiado mucho. Su pelo estaba más largo, había crecido un poco y se le había caído un diente de leche. Pero era más que eso. Cuando la encontraron, era poco más que una niña asustada que desconfiaba de todos y no sabía el significado de la palabra "familia". Ahora parecía más mayor, madura y segura de sí misma, aunque Luke pudo ver en la petición que le hacía que aún seguía siendo pequeña, en cierto modo.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar:

–Te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y esa sonrisa liberó gran parte de la tensión de aquel día.

–¿Sabes? Creo… que me gusta este sitio –pronunció cada palabra lentamente, como midiendo su magnitud–. Es muy acogedor, y todos parecen simpáticos –añadió haciendo un amplio movimiento de brazo, y pasando su arma a poco centímetros de la cara de Luke.

Este no pudo más que asentir, dándole la razón.

–Según me han dicho, esta es la cabaña de Hermes. Mi padre. Pero también acoge a todos los semidioses que aún no conocen a su padre divino.

Annabeth asintió, luego se volvió a meter en su saco y cerró los ojos.

–Buenas noches –se despidió.

Luke sonrió, con un deje triste y melancólico, y le dio un beso en la frente, arropándola.

–Buenas noches –susurró, quitándole el cuchillo por fin.

Se metió en su propio saco y miró al techo, preguntándose si realmente sería capaz de cumplir su promesa. Sólo el tiempo, o los dioses, lo dirían.

* * *

**Nota final**: me ha costado bastante escribir esto, en parte por la inspiración, por la época de exámenes en la que estaba metida y por el límite de palabras (¡no era capaz de llegar!). Pero en conjunto creo que me ha salido bien. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Luke y Annabeth . Reviews :3


End file.
